


Ale jeśli zamkniesz oczy

by Kingchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingchen/pseuds/Kingchen
Summary: Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.





	Ale jeśli zamkniesz oczy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But if you close your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848119) by [NathalieWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley). 



> Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.

# Ale jeśli zamkniesz oczy 

Pansy przeprowadza się do Paryża po wojnie. Ignoruje spojrzenia rzucane jej na ulicy i nie przejmuje się listem informującym, że nie może wziąć udziału w korespondencyjnym kursie zaklęć, ale ma dość, kiedy nie zostaje wpuszczona do nowej eleganckiej restauracji na Pokątnej. Nie zamierzała przepraszać za swoje poglądy. Nie popierała metod Czarnego Pana, ale zgadzała się z nim w kwestii czystości krwi. Uważała, że powinna istnieć jakaś granica oddzielająca życie czarodziejów i mugolaków. Może we Francji będzie jej łatwiej ułożyć sobie życie tak, jak tego chce.

*

Ląduje w mugolskim Paryżu, co nawet jej wydaje się ironiczne. Niech każdy żyje po swojemu, Pansy nie ma z tym żadnego problemu. Uwielbia tutejszą kawę i sklepy, Merlinie, Galeries Lafayette jest _boska_ , drażnią ją jednak ci wszyscy mugole dookoła, kiedy szuka francuskiego Ministerstwa by załatwić pozwolenie na pobyt.

*

Po drodze do Jardin du Luxembourg kupuje bagietkę i gryzie ją po kawałku, manewrując między ulicami Quartier latin. Świeci słońce, wieje chłodny wiatr; mnóstwo ludzi wykorzystuje dobrą pogodę i nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi, kiedy przesuwa leżak po ścieżce wysypanej kamykami i stawia go tak, by słońce nie świeciło jej w twarz. 

Wielka grupa dzieci tłoczy się wokół fontanny w centrum parku. Co najmniej pięćdziesiąt żaglówek dryfuje na wodzie, żagle kłębią się na wietrze, mącąc wodę ku uciesze maluchów. Łódki są kolorowe, a Pansy zauważa, że na każdej powiewa flaga innego kraju. Przebiega oczami po mieszance zielonego, żółtego i niebieskiego na łodzi Brazylijczyków oraz czerwieni i bieli Japończyków, zanim zatrzymuje wzrok na trzech kolorach reprezentacji Wielkiej Brytanii. Przełyka ciężko. Przyjazd tutaj był wyłącznie jej wyborem, mimo to tęskni za Anglią. To tam się wychowała, a jej serce tęskni za _domem_. 

*

Pansy spotyka Gabrielle Delacour po dwóch tygodniach pobytu w Paryżu. Utknęła w szóstej dzielnicy; spędza tam większość czasu na poznawaniu ulic, robieniu zakupów w Mango, Pimkie i Galerii, czy pogawędkach z barmanem przy espresso w kawiarni na rogu. Dziś jednak chce się zabawić. Wsiada do métro linii numer cztery z Montparnasse-Bienvenüe do Châtelet i przechodzi pieszo obok dwóch bloków do HIDEOUT, irlandzkiego pubu ukrytego między budką z kebabem i gejowskim klubem; innym razem zajrzy tam sprawdzić, czy znajdzie w klubie dziewczyny naprawdę zainteresowane innymi dziewczynami, czy tylko łażące za chłopakami, chichoczące i szepczące między sobą.

*

Po dwóch piwach Pansy schodzi po małych schodach na parkiet. Na przepełnionej sali ledwo jest czym oddychać, ale muzyka grana przez DJ’a całkowicie ją pochłania. Powoli przesuwa się na skraj tłumu kołysząc biodrami w rytmie basów, które _czuje_.

Błysk światła i jedwabiste włosy zaskakują w ciemnym lokalu. Po kilku spojrzeniach (ta dziewczyna jest _nieziemska_ ) zdaje sobie sprawę, że być może ją zna. Ma mniejszy nos, oczy odrobinę bardziej błękitne, jest też pół stopy niższa od siostry, w którą była dawno temu wpatrzona. Pansy jednak bez problemu zauważa w tej, już nie tak młodej dziewczynie ślad piękna roztaczany przez Fleur Delacour w Wielkiej Sali, jeszcze zanim Pansy została stamtąd wyproszona wraz z resztą Ślizgonów. To jedyne nie całkiem gorzkie wspomnienie z Bitwy. Nie miało znaczenia, że Fleur walczyła po przeciwnej stronie. Była po prostu piękna.

Gabrielle też zdaje się ją rozpoznawać, chociaż Pansy krótko ścięła włosy zaraz po przyjeździe do Paryża. Zbliża się powoli i z wdziękiem, nie zwracając uwagi na pijackie przepychanki. Delikatnie dotyka palami policzka Pansy i przesuwa je niżej, do jej szczęki. Pansy trzepocze rzęsami i zamyka oczy. Dłoń dotyka jej ust, uszu i przelotnie powiek.

Słyszy szept w uchu.   
– Jest tylko kilka powodów, żeby opuścić dom po wojnie, prawda?

Pansy przełyka ciężko, wciąż czując jej dotyk na skórze.

\- Chodź, zatańcz ze mną i zapomnij.

Pansy otwiera oczy, kiwa głową i podaje Gabrielle rękę. Prześlizgują się na środek parkietu, Gabrielle przyciąga Pansy do siebie, złączając ich biodra. Poruszają się w jednym rytmie, a Pansy przestaje zauważać wszystkich wokół. Jej świat zawęża się do ruchów Gabrielle i muzyki, którą ciągle w sobie czuje.

*

Kiedy wychodzą z pubu, na ulicach jest cicho; słychać tylko innych ludzi opuszczających bar albo klub obok. 

Gabrielle prowadzi ją wzdłuż rue des Lombards, chociaż métro jest zamknięte aż do szóstej.   
– Nocny autobus… - zaczyna.

Gabrielle uśmiecha się.   
– Noctilien nie jeżdżą o tej porze. Chodź, możemy poczekać na stacji.

Cisza dworca jest abstrakcyjna. Pansy nie słyszy zwykłego hałasu, jak za każdym razem, kiedy tędy przechodzi, a jedynie dźwięk kroków jej i Gabrielle. Szybkie uderzenia ich obcasów są idealnie zsynchronizowane i odbijają się echem po korytarzach, kiedy zbliżają się do pustego peronu linii pierwszej.

– Zabiorę cię do domu – wyszeptała Gabrielle jeszcze w klubie.

– Tak. – Było to pierwsze słowo, jakie Pansy do niej powiedziała.

Pozakrzywiane sklepienie korytarza ginie w ogromie dworca. Pansy siada ciężko i obserwuje Gabrielle. Obraz jest nierealny, lecz tak piękny. Pomarańczowy kolor plastikowego krzesła owija Gabrielle, blada skóra i blond włosy mieszają się z otaczającą wszystko bielą peronu. Kontury Gabrielle i Paryża rozmazują się, a Pansy nie jest już pewna, które z nich jest dla niej ucieczką.

Przez następną godzinę siedzą w ciszy. Pansy owija nogami Gabrielle i czuje jej palce błądzące po swoich łydkach.

*

Blask Arc de triomphe przenika z końca Avenue des Champs-Élysées, kiedy Gabrielle i Pansy skręcają w Avenue George-V. Mieszkanie Gabrielle, chociaż ma tylko trzy pokoje (a właściwie jeden przedzielony na trzy części) i nie może się równać z imponującym apartamentem Pansy zajmującym całe piętro budynku na Boulevard du Montparnasse, jest ładnie urządzone, ma balkon, a lustra zajmują całą ścianę.

Gabrielle popycha Pansy na łóżko. 

*

Gabrielle stoi na balkonie z kieliszkiem wina w ręku, jej białą skórę oświetlają tylko latarnie uliczne. Jest piękna.

*

Gabrielle zapala papierosa z paczki leżącej na stoliku nocnym. Zaciąga się dwukrotnie, dym wije się wokół niej. Kontrast między wulgarną fajką między jej palcami, a zmysłowym wyglądem jest niewiarygodny. Leży na pomiętym prześcieradle, bezwstydnie naga. Przechyla nogi, by zaprezentować Pansy swoje małe piersi i wąską talię. 

\- To głupota utrzymywać tradycję dla tradycji, tak jak głupotą jest łamać tradycję dla łamania tradycji. Trzeba zawsze przemyśleć, _dlaczego_ coś się robi albo mówi. Inaczej jest się głupcem, obojętne jakie ma się poglądy na temat tradycji czy czegokolwiek innego.

Unosi papierosa to ust, zaciąga się głęboko i przechyla głowę by wypuścić dym. Pansy przysuwa się do niej, gładząc jedwabistą skórę jej ręki i wyjmuje jej fajkę z dłoni.   
– Mogę? 

\- Co tylko chcesz. – Oczy Gabrielle ciemnieją, kiedy Pansy przystawia papierosa do ust. Pochyla się, a kiedy usta Pansy znów są wolne, całuje ją.

*

Leżą rozciągnięte na całym łóżku, Pansy z głową na udach Gabrielle. Gabrielle oblizuje palce by poczuć jeszcze raz smak camemberta i nie przerywa czytania na głos wierszy, a jej łagodny głos przepływa przez ciało i umysł Pansy. Pansy zamyka oczy i ucieka.


End file.
